<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【北树】夜夜生情·第②夜（联文） by JudyNOTE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771969">【北树】夜夜生情·第②夜（联文）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE'>JudyNOTE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES(Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>“适合不伦戏的SCBD和适合一夜情的TZS”引发的各种联想。</p><p>筒内关系大乱炖，主旨“越乱越好”<br/>第②夜内含小部分京树</p><p>固定OOC发言，巨雷开车🚗di——</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【北树】夜夜生情·第②夜（联文）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“适合不伦戏的SCBD和适合一夜情的TZS”引发的各种联想。</p><p>筒内关系大乱炖，主旨“越乱越好”<br/>第②夜内含小部分京树</p><p>固定OOC发言，巨雷开车🚗di——</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——★第②夜★——</p><p>★<br/>
京本大我捡起事前扔落在床边的一件外衫披在肩上，衣服很长下摆耷拉在他的大腿中间的位置，衣服很宽大可以把他的上半身全部包起来，里面没有任何衣物。他走到桌边拿了一个玻璃杯自己倒了一杯朗姆酒，转头看了一下倚在枕头边上粉发青年，问道，“juri，你要一杯吗？”</p><p>对方只是摇了摇头回绝了他。</p><p>京本大我知道在这个房间里来过的人可能不止他一个，他并不在意这些，他只是会和他固定的见面，两个人彼此都不属于彼此。对他们二人而言，这种关系是最轻松的。</p><p>抿了一口酒后缩在椅子上，手拿着杯子壁晃动着杯子看着里面盛放的液体有些出神，憋着嘴皱着眉头想着什么，嘴角却在不自觉的上扬。</p><p>半天没有声响，田中树看着发愣的京本大我问道：“kyomo？怎么了吗？”</p><p>“今天，慎太郎给我告白了，说他喜欢我。”</p><p>“诶——”田中树脸上惊讶又喜悦的表情看着京本大我，“那家伙终于给你说了吗？”</p><p>“juri一直知道吗？”</p><p>“知道啊，他表现的太明显了，可能只有kyomo看不出来吧！kyomo呢？。”</p><p>“我还没有想好怎么回复他。”把酒杯放回桌子上，手抱着蜷起来的腿头向后仰，他的语气充满了期待和喜悦。他和森本慎太郎是青梅竹马，他一直不敢轻易跨过那条线，靠森本慎太郎太近。他怕对于他来说自己只是个哥哥，而今天跨过这条线的是森本慎太郎，他怎么舍得让他俩阻隔在线的两端。但是却也害怕来的不真实，让他止步不前。</p><p>田中树从床上下来，走到京本大我的跟前，把京本大我身上与他体型不相符的外套从肩上褪下来，低下头亲吻了他的肩头，他的吻很浅，像飘落下来划过肩头的羽毛。</p><p>说道，“今后我们就不要见面了，像这样的见面。”<br/>
他不想掺和在京本大我和森本慎太郎中间，他擅自的任务自己的存在会让京本大我和森本慎太郎的关系会变得麻烦，这种麻烦还是不要的好。他和京本大我的关系开始和发展都是在这个房间，所以这段关系的消失也应该在这里。“kyomo是喜欢慎太郎的吧，表现的也很明显。”</p><p>“哈哈哈有吗？”伸出手抱住田中树，嘴唇落在他的耳边，甜腻的声音勾着田中树的耳朵，温热的呼气喷在耳廓，“那今天会是最后一天了。”</p><p>“你要在上面吗？”<br/>
“要。”<br/>
侧过脸轻啄对方的下颚线，顺着他脖子的一路吻到他的胸前，留下一个个浅淡的印迹。一手抚摸着田中树没有庇护的下身，他听到从他口中漏出的动情呻吟声。这一次的小少爷没有急性子的只是为了自己的快感去不断的索取，而是在柔软的床榻间顺着二人身体的契合一同迎来高潮，宛若是一场缠绵又让人沉迷的告别。</p><p> </p><p>★<br/>
田中树做完店里的收尾，把衣服换好叠放到柜子里面，看了看挂在店里的表指向了十一点的方向。<br/>
——今天好晚啊。</p><p>打开手机通讯找到提前约好的人，打字询问。<br/>
「您现在在哪？」<br/>
「抱歉，我还在加班。」<br/>
「好。」</p><p>自从那天和京本大我告别了以后，田中树都没有约过任何人，没有心情也不感兴趣，就当是给自己特殊意义上的休息休息。</p><p>空闲期了一阵子后他开始回忆那天在酒吧遇到的那位黑发寻求刺激之后却又落荒而逃的青年，回想的同时也在社交软件上匹配好了下一名对象。彼此约的时间是在田中树关店前来找他，但他却一直没等来对方，站在店门前一时间不知道干什么好的田中树伸出手看了看腕间的表。</p><p>「那我去你工作的地方找你吧。」<br/>
收到对方发送的定位，发现对方发送的地方是自己很少会去的商业办公区，挑着眉瘪了瘪嘴，把手机放到了衣服口袋里，乘上了电车。隔着电车的这段距离，让田中树感觉像是两个完全不同的世界和生活。他不是很看得清建筑的全貌，却能感觉到不喜欢，感叹着自己没有过上这种生活真幸运。</p><p>田中树从自动贩卖机里买了一罐罐装咖啡，坐在办公楼的一楼的大厅里等着对方，无聊到不耐烦的他握着手机的手指有规律的敲击着手机背面。<br/>
——好慢啊，早知道取消好了。</p><p>“啊！”田中树听到脚步声顺着方向看过去，看到了让他意想不到的那个人，他和之前那位黑发青年就这么不期而遇了，“真是巧合啊。”快步走到他的身前，拦住了对方。</p><p>黑发青年看着田中树的表情满是惊讶和疑惑，回应田中树的只有无言的沉默。</p><p>“快12点了，末班车已经赶不上了。”田中树刻意的提醒着他，他也说不清楚为什么自己会对他有这么大的兴趣，但是追求刺激会让人上瘾。</p><p>借着余光看了看手腕处的手表，苦恼的皱起了眉头，回答和上一次一样，“没关系。”</p><p>田中树在他抬起手的时候，瞄到无名指上没有了上次的婚戒，内心无明的窃喜，向前凑近了半步，“那您今晚如何打算？”</p><p>“办公室将就一晚。”眼神落在了田中树勾起的嘴角，和他意味不明的询问，以及他身上飘散出来微弱让他感觉有些熟悉的奶油香气，都引起来了他的兴趣，“已经回不去了，您介意和我一同吗？”</p><p>“完全不介意。”<br/>
跟在他的身后，悄悄打开手机发送一条简讯。「抱歉，我临时有事，不能和你一起了。」便把手机关闭了静音，夜晚还是安静的度过更好。田中树看着他的后背，回想着被他抱着时候的愉悦感，比起来和社交软件上随便约的人做倒不如和已经有过一次经历的人做。</p><p> </p><p>★<br/>
巨大的落地窗投射着窗外的景象，没有开灯的办公室里渗透着琉璃的灯光。办公室的空间很大，大到让人感觉有些空旷；装修很简单，简单到只有一张办公桌、一副沙发和一个存放材料的书架；色调很单调，单调到只有黑白灰。但是给人的感觉却很舒服，和他一样。</p><p>他伸手去触碰墙壁上的开关，手却被身后的人覆上，“不用开灯也看得清，松村さん。”他疑惑的转头看着田中树，田中树伸手向后指了指办公桌上摆放着的名牌。</p><p>“眼神倒是挺好。”<br/>
松村北斗借着窗外映过来的余光看着田中树的轮廓，耳朵上带着的耳钉闪着亮光。眼神飘来田中树的脸，清了一下嗓子。“今晚为什么会在这？”</p><p>“来艳猎，便遇到了您。”田中树笑的很爽朗很随意。</p><p>“还真是每晚都不闲着啊。”</p><p>“您不也一样吗，还邀请我上来。”<br/>
田中树自然的用手臂环住松村北斗的脖子，将他拉向自己，吻住了松村北斗的唇。呼吸相互交融，松村北斗喷出的热气呼在田中树脸上，细细的酥麻感窜到了他的心里，热气涌上了脸颊。松村北斗张开嘴巴，舌在彼此间缠绵，他的手抚摸着田中树的后背，拥抱着他，一步步的靠向他身后的办公桌。</p><p>田中树因为亲吻而动情，着迷的靠近着松村北斗，两人的身体隔着衣服相互的磨蹭、接触。</p><p>松村北斗将自己压向田中树，他的腿插在田中树的两条腿之间，整齐微凉的西装隔着布料在田中树的股间摩擦，挑逗着田中树的性趣。</p><p>双唇分开之后，从喉咙深处传来的沙哑的叹息声性感的要命，形状明显的喉结因为吞咽上下起伏，田中树借着余光看着眼前的人下意识的吞了一下口水，全身的血液仿佛加速循环，身体更加的发热了。</p><p>田中树的手伸向松村北斗下面，隔着外裤不轻不重的揉捏。他透过松村北斗的眼睛看到映在他瞳孔里的自己，斑驳闪动余光下动情的自己。他的手解开对方的腰带，拉开裤链，手指勾着内裤的边缘，随即松开，“啪”得弹了一下松村北斗。</p><p>轻哼了一声，问着，“可以了？”</p><p>“我可以坐您的桌子上吗？”一边询问着对方一边却已经上移身子坐了上去，伸腿勾住松村北斗的腰，盘了上去。</p><p>松村北斗并没有回答他，隔着衣服揉捏着他鼓起的下体。“带套了吗？”</p><p>田中树从自己塞的鼓鼓囊囊的裤兜里拿出来了避孕套和袋装润滑剂塞给松村北斗。对方笑了一声后把田中树整个人栖身压倒桌面上，褪下来田中树的裤子挂在他的大腿根，揉捏着他没有多少人的臀部。将润滑剂倒到手中手指占满后，探向了深处。</p><p>田中树感受到异物的进入，不自觉的收缩手指的形状在内壁的环绕下清晰。身体私密处被他的手指细碎的抚摸着，在身体里刺激着田中树的感觉，后穴在他的细抚下渗出液体混合着润滑油缠绕在松村北斗的指尖。在松村北斗的探索、扩张下，他感觉到自己的身体被逐渐剖开，一张一合等待着松村北斗更猛烈的进入。自己的前身也因为身后的刺激变得一塌糊涂，分泌着透明的液体搭在前端，反射着细微的水亮。</p><p>手指退出后松村北斗快速戴好避孕套扶着自己的性器在扩张充分的穴口磨蹭，抚平着周边的褶皱猛的推入其中。田中树的体内很热、很紧，进入的瞬间被包绞的紧致感占领，重重的呼吸着，嗅着从田中树身上传来的奶油气息，很熟悉。</p><p>田中树随着松村北斗的抽动可以感受到他的轮廓在体内变得明朗。擦过自己身体最敏感的地方，快感袭击了田中树的全身，脖颈后仰喉结和锁骨更加明晰。呼吸在跟着松村北斗的节奏变得愈发急促，整个人在松村北斗的带动下变得一发敏感，就连他手指划过的地方都像是被烈火烧灼一般。</p><p>身体上传来的快感交杂着从内心里喷涌而出的喜悦感充满了田中树的整个胸膛，进而发出动情的呻吟声，扭动着腰际盘在松村北斗身上索求着更多。</p><p>在空荡灰暗的办公室里，二人交合的啪啪声、低沉急促的呼吸声、连绵不绝的呻吟声在这个空间里回响。窗外渗透的灯光和月光朦胧得包裹着他们两个人，爬满脸颊的绯红隐约的映在二人眼中。高潮的快感如同涌来浪潮席卷了他们。</p><p> </p><p>性爱结束后，田中树依然躺在办公桌面上，撇着头看着整理西装裤的松村北斗，这个不多言对他有些许冷漠的青年却让他意外的产生了些许的留恋，他不希望自己陷得太深却又希望可以再次见到他。他今天没有看到松村北斗的婚戒，或许是工作上的不便又或许是发生了争执吧田中树这样擅自的猜想着，跨入别人的婚姻或许是引火烧身，但是他却在贪恋着松村北斗带给他快感的同时一点点的陷下去。他希望自己也可以在对方那里留下一点痕迹。</p><p>开口问道：“您之后、在办公的时候……会不会、想到今晚的事情？”</p><p>“不会的。”头也没有抬的回答，他又在夜晚干了蠢事，一个见面只有两次却让他两次糊涂的人，而这次他已经不能把错归咎给酒精了。</p><p>田中树躺在桌面盯着天花板，平稳好呼吸之后，撑起身子环视了办公室，与自己的生活并不相符的环境。半响从上面下来，整理好衣服，手臂勾上松村北斗的脖颈，附在耳边。</p><p>“希望还可以遇到您，松村さん。”就算是不一样的世界他也想去涉及，如果他俩还有机会相遇的情况下。</p><p>“你要走了？你的身体……”松村北斗疑惑得问着他，他的行迹让他很不解，连名字也并不知道。</p><p>“不必担心，谢谢您的夜晚，晚安。”</p><p>田中树走出办公楼之后，拿出手机拨打了自己多年好友的电话，“shoppi，你来接我吧，我回不了家了。”刚刚做完就走让田中树有些吃不消，靠在一边的墙上讲着电话。</p><p>“你是又去哪错过末班车了吧，发给我地址。”</p><p>“谢了。”</p><p>“等等！杰西的结婚邀请函寄到了我这里，因为他不知道你的新地址，需要我一起带给你吗？”</p><p>听到“结婚邀请函”五个字之后，田中树感觉自己身边的空气变得稀薄，不能自由的呼吸了，他明明已经放下了他很多年了，而此刻穿着白色校服衬衫背对着阳光笑的很开心的男孩再一次出现在了他的眼前。</p><p>田中树长舒了一口气，回答了一声“嗯”。挂掉电话后他把地址发给渡边翔太后意味不明的抬头看着高耸的办公楼。他不知道松村北斗在哪一层，不知道在哪个玻璃背后的房间，他也不知道那晚的松村北斗窝在沙发上彻夜未眠。</p><p>对田中树而言那晚他还是收获颇多的。</p><p>关于夜晚，总是用黑暗包裹着狩猎者的愉悦。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dbxt：我不应该在六筒大乱炖里出现……</p><p>末子：我们什么时候出场？？？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>